1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable illuminator unit, and more particularly to a portable illuminator unit having a structure attachable anywhere.
2. Description of the Background Art
A bicycle or the like is usually provided with a headlight for ensuring safety in running at night, a reflector plate (or a region processed to serve as a reflector) for reflecting light emitted from a headlight of an automobile or the like to make others aware of its existence, and/or a self-luminous type light emitting device such as a LED (light emitting diode). To attach such a light emitting device to a bicycle, a part mounting device for a two-wheeled vehicle disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 4-100975, for example, is employed.
In the case of a conventional light emitting device or the like, however, a mounting bracket dedicated to attachment of the light emitting device body to a bicycle is required. The place for attachment of the bracket itself is restricted, and once the attaching place is fixed, it cannot readily be changed. Such problems arise, not only in the light emitting device to be attached to a bicycle or the like, but also in any other light emitting device requiring a bracket for attachment to a motorcycle or the like.